The present invention is related to a procedure for the guadua twig drying, by means of smoke and consequently of the furnace or apparatus of special design for the development of this process.
Guadua (bambusa guadua or guadua angustifolia) is a vegetal species of the center of Colombia (coffee axis) that grows between the 700 and 2,000 meters of height in fertile grounds, harvesting between the 4 and 7 years of age for aims of construction of urban and rural house, and other works like bridges, stalls, sheds, coffee improvers, cabins, furniture and craftsmanship.
The guadua in its stem or fibrous cane is an element of good tensile strength compression and flexion. It is used in diameters of between 8 and 12 centimeters and in lengths of 3, 4, 5, and 6 meters specially.